DRAGON NEST: the story of a grand adventure
by TheForceUser
Summary: A young sorceress, now in debt, , have fled to what she once used to call her home, what she thought would be an easy way out, turned out to be the most challenging and adventures task she could ever imagine, a taks which will have a huge impact on not only her, but the future of the world itself, wherever it is for the good or for the bad, she will be the one to decide.
1. prologue

**Just a dragon nest fanfiction I've made, or just starting to, have a good time reading, and expect further updates soon :3.**

* * *

**DRAGON NEST**

**THE STORY OF A GRAND ADVENTURE**

**Prologue**

The snow was slowly moving down from the clouds, making a white blanket all over the frozen land.

A young girl, walking alone through the cold forest, her pink hair was put up in a ponytail, and her crimson eyes were fixed on the snow covered ground, her mouth slightly open and her teeth gritted while she cursed at her recent follower.

"Stupid casino, the main prize was in my pocket I tell you, I would have won, it was all fixed I bet, that stupid brunet bitch probably slept with the owner…"

The girl had been on the run for a while now, after she was unable to pay her depth, there was no way they would let her leave; alive that is. She fought her way out of the casino, and started her journey back to the place she once called home, to bad she had no idea about the problems going on there, if she did she would probably have set course for another place where she could take shelter…and earn some money.

The anger bubbled inside her, the way the grand reward had been snapped away from her hands, in a few minutes she had lost everything she build up, and the fact that the one who beat her couldn't tell a heart queen from a heart A was infuriating her even more. A scream of anger made the crows fly from the threes in fear, the young girl was now trashing around, yelling at the top of her lungs about the unfairness that had taken place in her life, she was pissed, to say it mildly.

Stomping while running around would do her no good, she knew that much, she spun around with her leg, hitting an unwavering three, while it stood there unmoving, the girl could already feel the beating pain in her foot.

Another scream of anger made the newly settled crows take to the air once again, now the girl's cheeks was a bright red, even though she knew no one could see her, jumping around in pain on one foot was still embarrassing, she was too caught up I the pain to see the huge chunk of snow which had fallen from a branch of the three she accidently attacked a few seconds after the impact.

A soft "thump" was heard when she got buried under the cold snow, it might have soothed her anger by a little but not enough to make her calm down. She keep trashing to get out of the snow, and when she was finally out you could still see the anger on her face, she had obviously no desire of brushing away the snow, neither did she have to as the anger burning inside her, would activate the passive powers she held, making the snow steam off her body.

Finally she understood that throwing a tantrum wouldn't help her at all, only action would, and she started to plot her revenge against the woman she meant was to blame for her loss in saint haven.

She continued to walk through the forest until she reached an open field; it looked like a battle ground, where bunch of goblins was gathering around a lone figure on the ground, a carriage without a cow, or whatever they used to drag it

The figure on the ground wore some familiar robes possibly a cleric, if she saved him maybe, just maybe she could get some profit out of it.

The young sorceress held her staff in a strong grip, readying a spell on the goblins; they still didn't seem to notice her, a big fireball shot from the tip of her staff, moving fast along the ground before it hit the small group of goblins, knocking them all to the ground, but they weren't done for, one after another the goblins got off the ground, readying their small daggers.

The sorceress gave them a dark glare, with a small shriek the small creatures split up and departed, the young girl was frozen solid, still in awe of the pathetic choice of action the goblins picked.

"Well that was that for this battle" the sorceress murmured, she had to make up something more impressive if she were to get money out of this, maybe adding a few orcs to the tale would seem more admirable, therefore maybe giving her a larger reward.

A small moan came from the cleric lying on the ground, almost lost in her fantasies about making a fortune as a story teller, finally put her eyes on the figure and ran towards him.

He seemed badly injured, his robes was covered in blood and dirt, not to mention it was torn in several places revealing deep gashes and bruises, seems like the goblins was beating him up for a while before she arrived. The sorceress wondered if this was the only one who was sent with what used to be on the carriage, it was gone now so she had no hope of retrieving whatever was the load, If it still was here maybe she could have sold it.

Not that it mattered, if they would only send one cleric it couldn't possibly be very valuable, or maybe they would believe that the goddess would protect them, which was kind of sad, even If you're a slave of the divine like the clerics, you couldn't rely on the goddess protection for everything.

What was even sadder was that we were right outside the sacred town of mana ridge, the place which she so long ago called home, the mana was strong here, which was the reason why most sorceresses started out their training at this location, the sorceress had no idea if there was a town here from before or if it was the sorceresses who had it build.

The girl took hold of one arm of the unconscious cleric and placed it around her shoulders, with her free arm she grabbed his waist, he was heavy, so the reward better be worth it, at least the town wasn't too far away.

The young sorceress slowly but surely made her to the path which she would follow into town, little did she know about the huge adventure which awaited her, an adventure which would have a huge impact on not only her, but the future of the world itself, wherever it was good or bad, she would be the one to decide.

* * *

**Personal notes:**

**Ok… I have no idea if you guys/gals had fun reading this, but it sure was fun for me to write it, I know someone probably have some negative comments to come with, I would like to hear everything, both bad and positive commets, so if you've read this pleas comment and tell me what you think.**

**Btw I don't own dragon nest or any of its characters, the main character Is based on my character in game, I also have changed to the future European version, as soon as it come out ill be happy to give more details if you wish to meet up with me, good day to you.**


	2. Chapter 1: back home

**DRAGON NEST**

**THE STORY OF A GRAND ADVENTURE**

**Chapter 1: back home**

She was breathing roughly, it seemed like the way had gotten a lot longer than it used to be 5 years ago, or maybe it was just the fact that she was carrying a grown man on her shoulder which made her so tired.

The young sorceress finally saw the entrance to mana ridge, a couple of bended pillars with a floating orb on the top of each, with a clearly marked path which continues deeper into town. It wasn't a very busy town either, as far as she could remember it never was, only the sorceresses, a few merchants and some other people which she really couldn't bother knowing who was, lived here.

The girl keep following the trail which lead to a rather large building in the middle of the village, and just like everything else here, it was pointy. The sorceress stared at the building for the longest time, watching how beautiful it blended in with the rest of the village, the snow, the pillars which was placed at the end of the trail, with glowing blue flames floating on top, it felt…safe somehow, warm and secure, it felt like…home.

The girl felt her eyes sting as tears formed beneath her eyelids, the thoughts quickly disappeared from her mind as she heard a shout, and look up to see a man in maybe his late twenties or early thirties.

He wore robes, similar to the cleric she was carrying but shorter with red cross and lines following the robes opening in the front and back, he also carried a cross chain around his neck and carried a flail strapped to his belt, seemingly not about to go into battle for a while, as he wore no armor.

"Sorceress! What did you do to that cleric!" He shouted, the young girl blinked away her barley formed tears.

"I did nothing to him, in a matter of fact, I saved his life, either way who the heck are you!?" The sorceress growled back.

"I am Thomas, forgive me for my rudeness, I saw a sorceress carrying a wounded cleric and, well I assumed the worst, now if you would let me…" Thomas reached his arms towards the girl, she allowed him to take a hold of the cleric and get his on his own shoulder.

Relived of the weight finally being off her, the sorceress stretched and put her hands on her back.

"So, what about a reward?!" the girl said with a sly smile.

"excuse me?" The cleric replied.

"Well I just saved your fellow cleric here, I had to kill off waves of goblins and a bunch of orcs to do so" The sorceress smiled to herself, she was good to lie, and she was proud of it, no denying that.

"W-well" Thomas stammered "I guess I could give you some kind of reward, but as a cleric I cannot say I have many earthly goods, but as you saved one of my brothers I guess I can save you something" Thomas shifted his stance so that his fellow (and still unconscious) cleric would still be properly balanced over his shoulders, and reached inside his robe and took out a small gold pouch.

"Now why don't you take some of this an-hey, HEY!" Thomas shouted after I grabbed his gold pouch and ran deeper into the village.

"Thank you, Thomas" the sorceress laughed back at the stunned cleric, seeing as he was busy with his friend, he was unable to follow.

It wasn't too much gold in the bag, but at least it was something, the girl knew she couldn't pay down her debt by squeezing out a decent amount of gold by naive clerics.

"Now what to do, what to do…" the girl murmured, she was a sorceress, but she wasn't far in her training before she left…maybe she could pick it up and earn some money from it, a good mercenary was worth a nice sum of gold, especially a talented sorceress like herself, she could go back to training, getting stronger and it would be easier to do work, she didn't like work, but if she were to avoid getting thrown into jail, she probably had to.

XxXxX

"Where's that old hag now?" the girl murmured.

"Now I hope you're not talking about me, child" A familiar voice came from behind her, and she spun around, meeting up with a just as familiar face.

The woman looked like she was in her mid-twenties, a black robe with a hoodie covering most of her head, grey hair was slightly showed from underneath the hoodie, the robe also showed a rather large area of her chest and a part of her stomach as well.

"aha…ahaha, Cynthia!" The girl gave of an obviously fake and nervous laugh.

"You seem, familiar…" The woman said, her voice was rather dark, almost a whisper, and that made the younger sorceress slightly worried.

"Um, well I, uh-" the girl stammered.

"Yes, now I remember, the one whom I gave a large traveling fond and sent away to train with Kasarana, and instead you ended up gambling all your traveling fond and stacking up a huge debt, that's why you're here isn't it? Isn't it, Maia?"

"ahah, well maybe, I thought about continuing my training as a sorceress" Maia knew that wouldn't get her off the hook but it was worth a try right?...right?!...

"You really think, that after all these years, I'll take you back, even if you cam crawling bag on your hands and knees, kissing my feet begging, I would never have you as my apprentice again! You incompetent, foolish PATHETIC-"

"There you are" A voice yelled, both sorceresses turned to see a cleric, Thomas to be exact.

"What do you want? Cleric" Cynthia said, she was still mad at the young girl but some of the venom in her voice was directed towards Thomas as well.

"You!" The cleric pointed a finger at Maia.

The girl silently cursed to herself, was he back for his money pouch?

"When you saved brother Cedric, what did you see?! Were there any crates there?"

"Who the heck is Cedric?" Maia asked confused.

"The cleric you saved, after fighting a lot of monsters, and you took him back to the village…" Thomas said.

"ooohhh, yeah that Cedric..eheh…" The young sorceress answered awkwardly.

"Did you see any crates?!"

"No, I didn't" The girl said bluntly, and if she actually did see anything, she would rather sell it than telling a random cleric about it.

"This is important, are you sure that you didn't see anything" The cleric seemed desperate, and he looked even worse as Maia shook her head in response.

"This is not good, not good at all" Thomas started, he kept on murmuring, but the only words the young girl could make out was "start" "prophecy" and "sage scepter" or something around that part.

The cleric, suddenly looked at Maia "you have to come with me! You have to talk to brother Leonard" He grabbed the young girls arm and started dragging her off without giving her any time to response.

"what are you doing?!" Cynthia grabbed hold of Maia's other arm.

"She is a sorceress apprentice, she respond to me, and no clerics, and what is all this about the prophecy star and the sages scepter?!" The master sorceress grip tightened on the girls arm.

Being a sly sorceress, where there was disaster, she saw a small window of opportunity.

"Yup, sorry Thomas, Cynthia was about to take me to do some training, right? Master?" Maia gave Cynthia a sly smile.

"Y-Yes, the girl will only go with you if I approve, and I will not until you tell me what's going" Cynthia chose to go along, for now at least.

The cleric sighed, "fine, you know of the prophecy, the star has been seen, and you know how we planned on transporting the sages scepter here, but on the way, the wagon was attacked" Thomas looked down at the snow "all of my brothers was murdered by those attackers, all except Cedric, and the only reason he is still alive, is because of her" again the cleric pointed at Maia.

"She chased away monsters and saved brother Cedric, he is still badly wounded but he is alive, which is more than I can say about the others" it seemed the cleric swallowed a small sob.

"Brother Leonard have to talk to her about all that happened" Thomas informed.

"Fine, Maia go with him" Cynthia said.

The cleric gestured for the young girl to follow, right before she moved, the master sorceress grabbed the girl by her shoulder "when you're done there, tell me about everything" she sneered.

"Are you coming?!" Thomas asked.

The young sorceress hurried after the man, following him through the village, back to where she first met him.

"In here, first door up the stairs" The cleric gestured to the door before he opened it and made a small bow, strange how sorceresses and clerics got along so badly and they could still be polite, unlike the sorceresses, she never had anything personal against any clerics, also it was fun taking advantage of some of their naive minds.

Not to shabby, it was a nice place, carpets with patterns of all kind, seemed a bit much but still fit together, it wasn't much light in there tough, neither were there many clerics in sight.

There was a carpet which led to a staircase only a few meters from the door, on the right side it looked like a food hall of some sort, many tables and chairs lined up together, but there was no lights and no clerics at that part.

On the left on the other hand, there was a group of clerics siting on a table near a fireplace having a very noisy conversation, one of them noticed the young sorceress standing by the door, not long after the rest of them joined him in staring at here, there weren't any special emotion, they didn't seem mad, annoyed or even disturbed by the fact that there were a sorceress on a place where there normally they would never come.

It was creepy actually and Maia just followed the instruction and walked up to the staircase, they turned left and there was a very long hallway, empty. And then there was the door, probably where this "Leonard" was waiting.

The sorceress opened the door slowly and peeked inside, it wasn't a to big room, but it wasn't small either, a large desk was in the back in the room, and a huge window behind it, with red, possibly silk curtains, a bookcase which took up the entire right side of the wall, filled with thick books.

By the book chase, there was a man in white cleric robe, carrying a cleric rosemary just like the other clerics; he seemed old, with short white hair and beard.

"You wanted to speak to me?" Maia asked.

"Hm? Ah yes, you are the one who saved brother Cedric are you not?" the man asked.

The sorceress nodded.

"I am Leonard, I must apologize about dragging you away from whatever task you were doing, but this is urgent" Leonard said.

"Fine, what do you want?! I have stuff to do" The girl informed.

"Yes lets get to the point, shall we? I know you saved Cedric, can you tell me exactly what happened, and what you saw when you arrived?" the cleric asked.

And that's how Maia started her story, about how she "decided to visit her old home after a long adventure" and the small army of monsters she noticed when she arrived outside of the village and that she knew she had to save the poor cleric from whatever horrible fate was waiting for him.

"Yes, I heard about your brave rescue from Thomas, but did you see any crates?!" Leonard asked.

"What's with these crates, why are they so important?!" The sorceress wondered.

"They were carrying important cargo…I wonder, would you like to do a task for me?" the cleric asked "I know you seek reward, which I am happy to give if you find anything.

As if Leonard had just read her mind, Maia wondered if that other cleric, Thomas might remember how she took his gold purse, the girls giggled at the memory of his stunned face as she took off with his gold.

"I guess…if the reward is good, but I have to talk to my master first" the sorceress said, she was on her way out before she froze, all the things she said she fought to save the cleric, it wasn't true, and for all she know all of those creatures and more could be hiding inside.

"Hey, is there possible to get any backup? You know, in chase I get injured?" The sorceress tried to make it sound as noble as she could, like she only needed someone to heal her, not to help her fighting, even though that is what she really need.

"Yes of course, I will send our best cleric with you, how about I tell him to meet you by the blacksmith, even if your master decide for you not to go, pleas, still give him a message"

"Will do gramps" Maia said on her wait out, closing the door behind her.

"eheh, sorceresses" Leonard shook his slightly after the girl was out of hearing range, and then his eyes widened "gramps?!"

The old cleric sighed and took a hold of a rope hanging from the roof of his office, and a long clanging sound could be heard, moments after a young cleric arrived in the doorway, clad in the usual cleric uniform and armor.

"Jake, will you please tell Edan to meet up with a pink haired sorceress by the name of Maia by the blacksmith as soon as possible?" Leonard asked.

"Of course" Jake bowed and was about to leave the room.

"Jake? Where is your rosemary?" The master cleric asked.

"Well, um it is, in my chamber" the younger man replied.

Without time to say anything else, Jake rushed out of the room.

XxXxX

"So I was wondering if we could just pretend that you didn't allow me to go?" Maia said, finishing up her story about what she talked to Leonard about.

"Out of the question" Cynthia replies.

"What!? Why not?!" the girl whimpered.

"Because, this is very, very important, you have to go to the forest where you found that cleric, and usually I would never put this kind of task on you, but at this very moment I have no choice" the master sorceress said.

"When I came back here I hoped I could relax, you know, maybe chill a little" the girl said, putting her hands behind her head.

"Oh, so you want to "chill" is that it? Well why don't I turn you into an ice sculpture and you can "chill" for the rest of your live in the crossroad as a street sign! Now get your sloppy little behind moving and meet up with the cleric, and if you don't find any clues I will make sure you beg for your life before you go back out there again and look under every spec of snow to find something that will lead us to that scepter, do you understand!?" Cynthia's voice was kept calm throughout the entire threat, which made it so much scarier.

"Y-y-yes ma'am" Maia staggered before she turned on her heels and half ran to the blacksmith.

XxXxX

When Maia finally arrived, she saw a young rather attractive cleric, leaning against the blacksmith workshop, a wand was strapped to a belt on his waist, and a shield to his arm, his eyes were closed, at least one of them were as the right eye was covered by locks of smooth white hair. The cleric was wearing the normal getup, a short robe, with Black leather boots and gloves which were covered by armor, and a couple of black pants, and not to forget the cleric rosemary which hangs in a chain around his neck.

The clerics eyes finally opened and revealed crimson eyes, just as dark as the sorceresses own.

"Oh, I deeply apologize for not noticing you, my name is Edan" he said while putting his hand on is chest and made a small bow.

The cleric's hand reached out, grabbing Maia's, and kissed it "you must be Maia, I was told about your bravery when you saved brother Cedric, it's a pleasure to meet you".

She was stunned, even after letting go of her hand, she didn't move it, the girl could feel her face heating up.

"Excuse me? Are you alright?" his voice snapped her out of her astonishment, only to notice his hand on her shoulder "aha…ahahah of course, why would there be anything wrong, what gave you that impression?"

"Well, your face is all red-"

"IT MUS BE THE COLD!" the sorceress half shouted at her new companion.

"Ugh, sorry I've been feeling kind of weird ever sins I got here…" Maia explained, rubbing her forehead, "let's just leave ok? If you don't mind" she continued.

"Of course" the cleric replied "would you lead the way to where you found my brother?"

"Yeah, Yeah follow me" the girl said bluntly.

What the heck was wrong with her, she was acting up just because of a seemingly attractive cleric, of course he was handsome, he was polite and he was….very charming.

Never mind that, or she would if she could, there was something with this cleric that made her go all weird, it made her face warm.

Again she tried to brush away the thought of the cleric behind her, with more success, but the thoughts of Edan were still stuck in the back of her mind, either she liked it or not.

* * *

MY NOTE:

well yeah, i cant remember the exact story cause its been a long time sins i played DN at sutch a low lv, also i was up all nigth so while i was writing most of this my head was kind of woozy so it might have been abit weird written some places, also i know that teh name Edan comes from the main cleric in game also i do not own dragon nest in any way, so if youd pleas comment and tell me what you think :3.


End file.
